


On my mind

by Helpneedmorefanfics



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I suppose, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpneedmorefanfics/pseuds/Helpneedmorefanfics
Summary: Megatron missed him so much.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 41
Kudos: 118





	On my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Idk fam it's one am and I needed to feel like I've accomplished something today.

"I really need you to wake up soon," Megatron tells the still frame on the berth, "Doing your share of the work too is exhausting."

Optimus doesn't reply of course, hasn't replied in days, not since that one gasped out, "I lo-" before the shot hit him in the back. 

Megatron shakes off the memory of those _wide optics sputtering out, of wires and cables and energon spilling out into his arms, the tight grip of blue servos on Megatron's shoulder slacking and letting go as Optimus fell._

He leaves the room. 

* * *

"Seriously, you need to come back," He says, storming into the medbay. Megatron flopped down into the chair with a grunt, and tries not to look at Optimus' frame as he stretches his cables. 

"Starscream is driving me crazy with his nonsense, Shockwave is trying out something new with Wheeljack and they've blown up half the West Wing, Blitzwing apparently made some sort of a bet with the racer bunch and they've all fucked off to the Rust Sea. Morons, all of them."

He's quiet for a while, listening to the sound of the silence outside, of the faint noises of the city, of the quiet, steady, rumbling engine of the mech on the berth. 

"Not that the others are any better," He continued suddenly, "Strika and Soundwave and Ratchet have been after me non-stop to take a break. And I can't do that, not when my co-ruler is taking a week long nap, now, can I?"

He finally looked at Optimus. It really did look like he was taking a nap, not stuck in a critical stasis coma. 

"I think I'll demote you, actually." He pondered, "Since you aren't doing any of the work. You can be my consort instead."

Megatron could almost hear Optimus' snarky reply of _well maybe I would have been able to do something if hadn't been shot in the back_ \- and then it was overshadowed by the memory of _Optimus' optics going dark, frame going limp, him falling-_

Megatron went back to his own habsuite for a drink. 

* * *

Datapads and files clatter on the side table as Megatron slumps down into the chair beside it. Optimus doesn't react. 

He snorts, "Do you remember that time at Fairhax you saw me across the shop and stared at me like an idiot until I pulled a gun on you?"

Megatron chucks a datapad to the side, scribbling furiously. Without his co-ruler by his side, things are hectic, and he's had to enlist more mechs to pick up the slack than he ever imagined he'd need. 

"Or that time you interrupted my warm up before a match and didn't put up a fight or even speak even though I had thrown you into a wall and put a knife to your throat?"

He laughed and checked a file for the correct citation. Raviel- he thought so, this law stunk of that idiot's beliefs. Megatron felt no lack of pleasure as he broke the gilded datapad in two and flung it in the trash. 

"You always had abysmal reaction time."

Optimus doesn't move and Megatron keeps writing. 

He stops suddenly, servos shaking, "Figures, the one time you don't, you-"

He trailed off, trying to put the image of Optimus _driving towards him at top speed, transforming mid air and twirling them around, putting himself in the direct line of fire of the mech trying to shoot Megatron, gasping out, "I lo-" Before the assailant pulled the trigger._

The pen snapped under his grip and Megatron didn't get much work done, after that. 

* * *

"How could you have been so stupid?" Megatron seethed, storming into the room. He'd been torn out of recharge by the memory of Optimus falling, energon staining his chassis and Megatron's servos, playing on loop until it almost felt like he was the one reached into the other's frame and damaged the other's brilliantly white spark almost beyond repair. 

'Almost' however, still didn't mean Optimus was able to react to Megatron's deranged snarling as he stalked across the room. 

"You didn't have to take that shot," Megatron told him, "My armor is thicker than yours, I would have been fine."

A lie- the mass displacement had left the inside of his frame mostly hollow; at that range and the intensity of the shot, he was likely to have offlined. 

He ignored the thought. He ignored that Optimus probably knew that too. 

"And don't give me all that 'I'm more likely to be resurrected because of the matrix' crap," Megatron said even though Optimus hadn't so much as twitched an answer, pacing the room, "I don't trust that piece of junk. The only thing it was good for was blocking the hit- otherwise the shot would have ripped straight through your spark and killed you. "

Megatron looked back at Optimus and resisted the urge to throw something at him. It would only make him feel worse. He wouldn't get a reaction anyway. 

"How dare you take that shot for me."

_Optimus jerking as he was hit, optics losing their blue, warm servos on his shoulder going cold, falling_ -

Megatron choked, "How dare- How dare you-"

_Rushed, trying to get it out quick, "I lo-"_

The fourth time he decided to call it what it was- fleeing.

* * *

"We caught the fragger, you know." Megatron said, voice muffled by his helm resting on his arms, leaning against the rails of the medberth. He looked up, optics trailing over Optimus' blank face. He looked more peaceful than Megatron had ever seen him, and he made a mental note to get some of their friends to take the fool out for a vacation somewhere. Earth, maybe. 

Megatron huffed, gaze moving to Optimus' healed chassis, where the shot had burned straight through weeks ago, "An extremist, one of yours. Apparently believed that the government should be Primus-chosen only." He looked away, scowling at the next part already. 

"I adhered to your stupid rules, gave him a fair trial, offered him a way out, and what does he do? Shoot himself in the middle of the court in remorse. Bah." He scoffed. 

After a few minutes of silence, Megatron propped up his cheek in his servo and sighed, "Everyone's worried, you know. You aren't ever gone nearly this long."

Megatron forced the memory of Cliffjumper tentatively suggesting at the meeting that day that there wasn't a need for Optimus to come back this time around to the back of his processor. 

He reached out, lightly moving curled (and warm- not very, but still warm) blue digits back and forth mindlessly, 

"Cybertron still needs you."

He flicked his gaze to Optimus, servos stilling. Well, the mech had taken a shot to the spark for him, least Megatron could do was be honest. "I need you."

It didn't bring the catharsis he thought it would, only the repeating memories of _Optimus driving to his location full force, having caught wind of the attack a mere five minutes before, twirling them around, getting hit, choking out, "I lo-"_

_Falling._

_Megatron caught him, of course._

He took in a shaky vent and entwined his digits with Optimus' limp ones and buried his helm in his arms again, screwing his optics shut so he didn't have to deal with the tears in them. 

"Come back."

* * *

  
  


Megatron dragged himself into the medbay again, exhausted. At this point, it had become a ritual- work until he had to recharge, then grab as much as he could until the nightmares started, and then come visit-

Optimus wasn't there. Megatron stood there dumbly, staring at the berth, empty after days of being filled, and his processor could barely register it. 

He was about to yell out for the doctors and security, and comm the others that Optimus had been kidnapped, but he took two steps back into a familiar warm frame and hands wrapped around his waist lovingly and his processor shorted out. 

"Can't even surprise you without drama," Optimus teased warmly, clicking his glossa, "Always so paranoid."

Tears welled up in Megatron's optics as he finally forced his paralyzed frame to turn around, a sob escaping him at the sight of the other.

Optimus smiled at him, optics bright, servos warm, _alive_ , and Megatron fiercely pulled him into a kiss, thinking violently, _thank you, thank you, thank you._

They broke away, panting, foreheads pressed together and Primus, Megatron had missed his kaleidoscope optics so _much_. 

"How long have you-" Megatron started, Optimus cutting him off, "Barely a minute. Was going to come to you anyway."

Megatron kissed him again. And again and again, pulling at Optimus until he was lying on the berth with Megatron holding himself over him, not breaking the kiss once. 

Optimus suddenly moved away, "You're trembling, sweetheart."

He was- Megatron could actually see himself shaking badly and he took it in, surprised before remembering something and looking up to meet Optimus' gaze. 

"I love you," He told Optimus, relief and happiness suffusing through him at finally being able to say it back. At having the chance to say it at all. 

Optimus smiled brightly, tears gathering at the edge of his optics, staring at him with so much love Megatron thought he would die from it. "I love you too."

They kissed again and again and again, until Megatron was falling asleep into it, frame finally giving out on him from the weeks of no recharge. Optimus snickered into his mouth and Megatron snarled weakly against his lips. He pushed himself further up to get a better look at Optimus, even though every part of him screamed at him to thump down upon the other mech and go to sleep. 

Optimus sighed, smiled, stroked a servo up Megatron's arm and said fondly, "We have time, love, calm down. Come here."

  
  


Megatron fell. 

  
  


Optimus caught him. 

**Author's Note:**

> The tenses in this bitch are so fucked i can literally feel the disappointment from my english teachers.


End file.
